kompetisi tanam seribu pohon
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: para chara dari berbagai anime ikut kompetisi tanam seribu pohon..bagaimana jadinya?  read and review please..


"kompetisi tanam seribu pohon"

By : Ichigo jeevas

Disclaimer : Death note,Naruto,Law of ueki + es be ye bukan punya Ichigo jeevas!XDD

A/n : ooc,garing,gaje.

Summary : pak es be ye membuat kompetisi dan chara dari beberapa anime ikutan!apakah yang akan terjadi. . .?

Well,enjoy this fic!

Suatu hari,pak presiden kitah yang bernama es be ye mengumumkan adanya suatu kompetisi menanam seribu pohon dalam rangka mengurangi dampak pemanasan global.

Aturan dari kompetisi ini yaitu para peserta harus menanam pohon sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu 2 jam,dan pemenang dari kompetisi ini akan mendapatkan uang tunai sebanyak 2 milyar rupiah.

Pada saat itu terlihatlah beberapa orang yang berminat mengikuti kompetisi tersebut,mereka adalah raito yagami,naruto,yamato sensei,hokage pertama dan kousuke ueki.

"hadirin sekalian! Perkenalkan,saya ichigo,dan saya akan menjadi mc dari kompetisi ini!" tiba-tiba cewe gaje berambut kelabu dan bermata hijau muda tereak-tereak heboh diatas panggung.

(ichigo jeevas : ini oc saya sendiri ^ ^)

"baiklah,peserta pertama!Raito I'm a gay!" tereak ichigo lagi.

"yagami!yagami" ujar raito kesel.

"yee…suka-suka saya dong!coba aja yagami dibalik..pasti jadinya I'm a gay!" bales ichigo pake tampang nyolot.

"nyolot ni mc.." dumel raito. 'lama-lama gw tulis juga namanya di death note' pikirnya.

"saya nggak mempan det not kok.." kata ichigo pelan tapi menusuk.

"Sialan!" dumel raito(lagi)

"silahkan,mulai menanam!" seru ichigo.

"ini mah gampang buat gue!" ucap raito dengan tampang mengeluarkan death note-nya dan memandang orang yang berlalu lalang di raito udah transaksi mata shinigami ama ryuk maka ia cepat-cepat ia menulisi nama orang yang berlalu lalang tersebut."hmmm..surti,poniyem,paijo,ngatemi.." gumamnya sambil menulis dengan riang gembira (?).raito mengendalikan orang-orang itu untuk menanam pohon sebelum ajal menjemput mereka.

Setelah namanya ditulis orang-orang itu langsung melakukan apa yang raito perintahkan,dan dalam waktu singkat bermunculanlah pohon-pohon..tapi kok mayat-mayat juga ikut bermunculan?

Ichigo : "anda didiskualifikasi!"

Raito : "APA?gue nggak terima!" 'gue tulis beneran ni mc!' *nyapin death note lagi*

L : "ternyata raito kun memang kira. . ."

Raito : "L?sejak kapan kau..?"

L : "saya tangkap!" *ngeborgol tangan raito*

Raito : "TIDAAAAAK! aku bukan kiraaa…!" *tereak-tereak lebay*

Ichigo : "err…" *swt* "baiklah kita tinggalkan saja mereka..lanjut ke peserta berikutnya,Naruto!"

Naruto : "ok!" *ngambil satu bibit pohon* "kagebushin no jutsu!"

Naruto menggunakan jutsu paporitnya sehingga naruto dan bibit yang dipegangnya menjadi banyak.

Naruto : "ayo kita tanam bibit ini!"

Clone naru : "ayoooo!"

Dalam waktu singkat,bibit selesai ditanam.

Naruto : "terima kasih kawan-kawan!"

PLOOP!*clone naruto ilang*

PLOOP! PLOOP! PLOOP! PLOOP!

Wak,rupanya bibit clone-nya juga ikutan ilang!

Sakura : "NARUUUUUTO! DASAR BODOOOOH! SHANAAAROOOOOO!"

Piiiiiiiiiiip~…

Ichigo: "sebaiknya kita skip adegan kekerasan ini dan beralih pada peserta berikutnya,Yamato sensei!"

Yamato : "bego amad sih kalian! Liatin nih guru kalian beraksi!"

*Insert lagu kotak,beraksi disini.*

Yamato : "elemen kayu! doryujoheki!"

Kayu-kayu bermunculan dari dalam tanah

Ichigo : "bagus..bagus.." *nyengir girang* "eh,tapi.."

Yamato : "tapi apa..?"

Ichigo : "kok pohonnya kotak….?"

Yamato : "ini…karena…kenapa ya?"

Ichigo : "ngga ada alasan! ini pasti sintetis! anda didiskualifikasi!"

Yamato : "yahh…kok gitu…" *mulai mewek*

Ichigo : "ok! peserta selanjutnya!"

Hokage pertama : "anak muda sekarang autis-autis nih…nah,sekarang liatin gue yah!" *sambil pose ala sailor moon*

Tsunade : "go kakek! go kakek! go kakek! Go!" XDD *sambil bawa pom-pom + pake baju cheers*

Hokage pertama : (bentuk segel ini,segel itu,segel ini,segel itu…sampai pagi… *digampar* )

Tiba-tiba hokage pertama berhenti bikin segel

Ichigo : "lha…kenapa kek?"

Hokage pertama : "ehh..saya kan ceritanya udah tua nih..jadinya pikun deh…"

Ichigo : "jadi intinya?"

Hokage pertama : "yaah…saya lupa segel buat jurus ini apaan,hehehe…" *ketawa garing*

Ichigo : "yaah…kalo gitu diskualifikasi ya… peserta berikutnya,kousuke ueki!"

Ueki : (ngambil sampah bekas ciki dari tanah) "kekutan mengubah sampah menjadi pohon!"

BLESS!

Seketika itu juga,seluruh kota dipenuhi oleh -pohon itu semakin banyak ketika memasuki kawasan 'bantar gebang'

Ichigo : "wah! bagus sekali,dan tidak merugikan..baiklah pemenangnya adalah kousuke ueki!"XD

Ueki : "terima kasih..terima kasih..saya memang tampan.." (lho?kok ngga nyambung?)

Ichigo : "hadiahnya akan diserahkan oleh menteri kehutanan,silahkan pak..

"lho?pak menteri ilang!"

Naruto : "sakura,pohon ini aneh! bentuknya mirip pak menteri yang ilang!"

Semua memperhatikan pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto,di pohon itu emang kelihatan seperti wajah pak menteri pkus ukiran 'SAMPAH MASYARAKAT" di bawahnya.

Ichigo : "karena pak menteri jadi pohon,hadiahnya nggak jadi aja ya…."

Ueki : "yaaah… kok gitu..?"

Ichigo : dengan ini kompetisi ditutup..terima kasih ats partisipasinya yaaa…"^ ^

TAMAD (?)

Nb: tak ada menteri manapun yang disakiti selama pembuatan fanfic ini..

REVIEW PLEASE…..*puppy eyes mode*


End file.
